Someone like you
by HyperHannah483
Summary: Song fic. X-Men First Class, Erik pays Charles a  visit over a year after the accident on the beach to ask him something. mild cute slash.


Another song fic! Geez I have to stop this! Again I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy. Thanks! Erik/Charles slash, but cute!

It was raining, a dark cold night in mid November. The only light for miles is coming from a huge building , a mansion that he knew so well. He placed his wet glove onto the gates at the entrance, he felt it move under his hand slowly, opening letting him into the premises . He knew the silent alarm had gone off, alerting the residents that there was an intruder, well he wasn't really but under this circumstance he was. From inside the house a huge man paced before the door waiting for orders from the "boss". He glanced through the small pane of glass in the door, watching the figure get closer to the house. "Charles, let me at least see who it is!" Logan growled. Charles shuck his head " no Logan I know who it is, lets just see what he wants, first." The professor chuckled slightly. "What could he want?" typical of Erik to show up uninvited in the dead of night. "Are you sure Charles? You don't know what he is after? I don't want him to hurt you." Moira cringed at the thought of the last time they were together... the nightmares of the beach still haunted her and Charles, she nearly lost him... "Let's just see."

"_I heard that you're settled down,  
>that you found a girl and you're married now,<br>I heard that your dreams came true;  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you"<em>

It had been just over a year since the accident, since they went their separate ways. Charles had moved on, or so it seemed. He adjusted to his new life in a wheelchair and started recruiting new mutants. He thought them, just like the others. Moira stayed with him and soon their friendship blossomed into something more. She helped him, comforted him and soothed his pain, but their relationship was nothing to the one he lost, though he would never admit it, she was so good to him, but Erik...even his name brought back some powerful memoires. Erik on the other hand soon realised just what he had lost. He betrayed the only person who ever care about him, who ever loved him. The guilt was something he could never get over, the fact that he left him to die on that beach, he took his sister and left him to die. No he would never be able to forgive himself not now not ever. Even though he saw him in the hospital, he was told of his concision, that he would live the guilt never went away and neither did his love for him.

Slowly and hesitantly the figure knocked on the huge door. Logan ripped the door open "what the hell do you want!" Logan spat. Charles sat in his wheelchair safely behind Logan, Moira slightly stood forward ready to help if needed. "Logan." Charles warned mentally. Erik looked directly at Charles, silently begging "I just want to talk to Charles." The professor nodded "let him in." Logan moved reluctantly.

"_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light," <em>

Erik stepped into the light and warmth of the mansion, god he looked sick. Charles shifted uncomfortably and asked Logan to take his coat. Erik sighed Charles was never shy around him, guess the scars were still fresh. They slowly made their way to the library. Moira was pushing Charles and Logan watched Erik like a hawk. When they reached the library Charles turned to Logan and Moira and said "I would like you to leave us be to talk, if I need you I will call." He smiled raising his index and middle fingers to his left temple. Logan and Moira were not sure about this but left them alone.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<br>I had hoped you'd see my face,  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over"<em>

"Something you wanted to talk about?" Charles played stupid to see if he was right, why he was here. "Charles...uhh...I didn't intend on coming here, but I have been holding onto some things for a long time and I need to know something." Erik started Charles could see the tears building up, he could feel the guilt, and regret. "And what might that be?" Charles knew what he was going to say. "You said on the beach...what you said on the beach...do you really hate me? I know now, I realise that I caused ...I was to blame. Can you ever forgive me?"

"_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah<em>,"

Charles smiled. "Erik you already know the answer to your question, I forgave you on the day, I forgave you when you stopped chocking Moira. Erik I know that was not the question you wanted to ask, now what is it?" Erik was taken back by this, but he knew that Charles was not reading his mind. Erik cleared his troth. He looked up at Charles, it pained him to see him confined to a chair, such a perfect man, should not be bound to a chair and it was his fault, he promised to protect him and he was the one who hurt him. Anger at himself built up inside him. A single tear slid down his face. He closed his eyes, but he was surprised when he felt a gently finger brush his tear away. He opened his eyes again and was the most beautiful set of blue orbs looking back at him. "Its okay my friend, just tell me." Charles said rubbing his hand on Erik's cheek. "But that's just it! Charles I don't want to be your friend! I want to be more, the way we were!" Erik exclaimed grabbing both of Charles wrists and squeezing them, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to let him know that he meant what he said. He knew it was selfish, but he loved him, so much...it hurt. Charles knew that this was coming but he was still surprised when he actually said it.

Then Erik pulled away from him. No he could not to this to him. He could not hurt him again, just as he fixed his life better, found love and a purpose in life, Erik wanted him to leave it, no he would find someone else, someone like Charles, but no one would ever be as perfect as Charles. He had been through so much, it would not be fair.

"_You know how the time flies,  
>only yesterday was the time of our lives,<br>we were born and raised in a summer haze,  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<em>,"

"Erik..." Charles whispered. He though of all the fun they had together, all the good times when they were recruiting mutants, one memory stuck out for Charles, the strip club. Oh that was a fun one. They really enjoyed themselves, messing and being aroused by the dancers, Erik getting jealous when one of them hit on Charles. Yes they were the glory days, when having fun was the only thing they did and boy did they know how to have fun.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<br>I had hoped you'd see my face,  
>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,"<em>

Erik went to stand up, went to leave, when Charles grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back. "Please don't go!" He begged, soft tears threatening to fall. No he knew he had to, he would not have Charles be upset, not over this, he deserved so much better. He pulled back, "Charles please I'm so sorry , it was selfish of me. I have no right doing this to you." Erik sighed, more tears falling now by both men.

"_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<em>

Again Erik went to stand up, but Charles clung to his hand, pulling him back down again. Erik went to pull away but Charles suddenly leaned forward and captured the older mans lips with his. Erik was shocked, but kissed him back, it was slow at first but then Erik could not hold back any longer, he placed his strong arms on Charles neck deepening the kiss, showing him just how sorry and how much in love he was with him.

"_Nothing compares,  
>No worries or cares,<br>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"<em>

It seemed that all their problems ,worries, responsibilities and cares just paused, it was just them like all the problems and mistakes were forgotten and for the first time in a long time they felt alive, they felt loved.

"_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you,<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<em>

Charles broke the kiss, leaning forward onto Erik's chest, his warm slightly wet, sturdy chest, breathing heavy. "Stay here, stay with me. Please don't leave me again." Charles begged, Erik smiled "I would love to, but Moira? The kids? Logan?" Erik asked. Charles yawned sleepily he looked up at Erik and smiled "I think they will understand." "I hope so." Erik prayed. Charles yawned again his eyes half closed. "promise you will be here when I wake up." Charles asked Erik smiled and kissed his forehead and lifted him into his arms and gently placing him on the couch. "I promise." Erik said before sitting behind him, letting Charles lean on his chest, and sleep. "sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, and sometimes love conquers all." Erik whispered in Charles ear, before he drifted off to sleep.

Thanks so much please review and let me know what you think! ^^


End file.
